Dormammu
Personal Characteristics Name: Dormammu Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years. Classification: Lord of the Dark Dimension Allies: Enemies: Summary Dormammu is a mystical being who lives deep within a Nightmare World of another dimension, different from Earth-616. It is a super powerful being who often faces the supreme Wizard of the Earth, Stephen Strange, the Strange Doctor. It has a flaming red head. Their mystical gifts are as great as Stephen's, so their duels are unmatched. Dormammu is the absolute ruler of his extradimensional world, accessed by planet Earth. A chaotic dimension where virtually all living things are made of energy and are constantly at war, arises Dormammu, one of the most powerful entities in the place, a being who does everything to conquer or destroy entire universes and subdue their wizards. On Earth, he made an alliance with Baron Mordo to kill the supreme wizard of the planet at that time, the Elder. With such action he acquired his greatest rival, Doctor Stranger, who often attempts to destroy. No one can tell what the origin of Dormammu is, only that he was "born" in a highly violent dimension, with constant wars, so he specialized in a form of combat in this place. And the fact that his relatives had human appearances like his sister Umar and his niece Clea indicates that at some time he must have possessed human features as well. Mentality Intelligence: Super Genius, capable of overcoming cosmic beings, with extreme knowledge of magic, and intimate knowledge of many magical realms and universes. Morality: Self-explanatory Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: A/3|'A/2' Dimensionality: 4D Attack Potency: Multiversal (There is no Black Dimension without him, she exists by his power) | Infinite (He was able to merge his own kingdom with the Marvel Multiverse) Durability: Multiversal (Within the Black Dimension) | Infinite (Greater than Multi-Eternity, not even the Strange Doctor's Defenders can hurt him) Speed: Faster than light (Greater than a Phoenix Avatar) | '' 'Infinite' '' (Won Doctor Strange Easily, Who Can Travel Where Time Doesn't Exist) | Omnipresent (Absorbed the Eternity of the Omniverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Virtually tireless. Range: Multiversal (Can absorb several Universes at the same time) | '' 'Infinite' '' (May emerge from any timeline to increase its power) Weaknesses: ts magical powers are weakened beyond the limits of the Dark Dimension, as in the main universe. Time travel can exhaust you. He is also incredibly arrogant. Key: New Dormammu | Dormammu Classic | With the powers of Eternity of the Omniverse Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Material Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Manipulation of the Body, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Invulnerability, Flight, Force Field Generation, Force Field Creation, Illusionism. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cyttorak's Ruby Bands' '': This spell draws power from the God Cytorrak (the same entity that enables Juggernaut). It creates a series of red rings (which can also take the form of a sphere) that encapsulate an opponent. * '''Faltine Flames' '': These flames are used primarily as an offensive fire spell, but are also useful for shielding, restraining, and dimensional portals. They are powerful enough to cause intense agony in the Ghost Rider. And he's a guy literally covered in magic flames. '''Note: Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities